After the War
by smkershner326
Summary: What happens after the Giant war, based on my idea for the Blood of Olympus. First fanfic, please review. The Giant war is over. The Seven survived. The gods, hunters, and campers helped to defeat Gaea for good. But what happens now? Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, and Reynico. Rated K for mild violence. Cover art belongs to viria. Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic. I am planning for it to be 10 or so chapters, maybe less. I hadn't planned to ever become a writer on this site, I much prefer reading everyone else's work, but I was struck with inspiration today... Please review, I'll answer all reviews in the coming chapters.**

**I'm not sure how people write super long Author's notes in the beginning... I'm out of things to say.**

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

"It's over. It's over. _It's over._" I kept repeating those words in my head. Maybe at some point I would start to believe them. But for now, all I felt was shock. The once pristine field was now cratered and smoking. The Argo II floated above us, forgotten in the heat of battle. The largest pit of all, from which Gaea had attempted to rise, now was a tunnel straight to Tartarus. I took another shaky couple steps away from it, just to be safe. The battlefield sounded as stunned as I felt.

Not five minutes ago, it had been full of roars, screams, and battle cries. The Hunters of Artemis, led by Thalia, stood to the side. They had journeyed here, to Mt. Olympus in Greece, to help us fight the horde of monsters and Giants trying to destroy Western Civilization. The Olympians had come to help us too, just as all had seemed lost. And with them, they had brought the campers from both camps, minus Octavian who was imprisoned at the Big House under Chiron's watchful eye. He had been stopped by Reyna and Nico who had arrived just in time to stop the impending war. Athena had fought with me, and now she stood beside Percy, Poseidon, and I, and for once she seemed to forget her hatred of my boyfriend's father. But now it was silent. Soon I realized everyone was staring at me. Or more specifically, _us_.

The Seven stood closest to the pit, having been the ones to cast the final blow. I glanced around at my friends. Jason and Piper were standing at the other side of the pit, hands gripped together, staring into each other's eyes. I was reminded of the end of the second Titan war when Percy and I looked at each other, drinking in each other's presence. They were doing the same. Frank and Hazel were to my right. Frank was giving Hazel the biggest bear hug (not literally, I chuckled to myself) I had ever seen. I could only see the top of her curly head under his chin. Leo was to my left, staring into space, his face full of longing. I wondered quickly what he was longing for, but before I could think about it, I turned to find Percy.

Once I saw him, my vision tunneled and my thoughts came roaring to a halt. He hadn't left my side for the entire battle, trying to protect me. He looked as stunned as I felt. I let myself take in his full appearance. His windblown black hair was wildly messy and singed at the ends. His tan face was scraped and bloody. His beautiful sea green eyes were full of shock and relief, although I could see the darkness behind them, our souvenir of the time spent in hell. He held on to Riptide as if his life depended on it. Now that I thought about it, my hand was still clenched around my drakon-bone sword. I slowly and methodically loosened my grip on the hilt until it fell from my hand. The clatter of my weapon on the ground seemed to shake Percy from his thoughts and he rushed to my side.

"Annabeth," was all he managed to say before we were in each other's arms. I could feel myself shaking with repressed sobs as I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"We did it Seaweed Brain. We did it." I whispered. I pulled away so that I could look into his eyes.

"I know Wise Girl. It's over. Gaea will never bother us again. We're safe. We're together." He replied shakily. "I love you Annabeth."

Slowly and gently, I pressed my lips to his. Tears of relief leaked out of my closed eyes. "I love you too, Percy. More than anything." I murmured as I pulled away. His eyes were also filled with tears as he pulled me into another bone-crushing hug. His salty scent filled my nose as I wrapped my arms around my soul mate. Too soon, I heard Athena clear her throat next to me. Percy must have heard it too, because he pulled away gently and shot my mother a quick glare. Before she could respond, the ground rumbled threateningly. I turned to my mother and we shared a knowing look.

"We need to get out of here." She confirmed. Athena and Poseidon turned to the crowd of warriors. "The land is weak here." Athena announced. "It is time to go."

"Everyone, prepare yourselves. This will make you nauseous. We will teleport you back to Mount Olympus in New York where we can regroup and then send you back to your respective camps." Poseidon said. "And reward some of you." He added while glancing at the Seven. "Everyone, close your eyes." He warned before the gods snapped their fingers in unison and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. Just a request: If you notice any mistakes throughout this story, put it in a review or a PM and I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Percy POV**

When I opened my eyes on Olympus, at first all I saw was a head full of curly blonde hair. At some point during the teleportation Annabeth had wound up in my arms again. Not that I was complaining. On impulse, I pressed a quick kiss into her hair. When she turned, I gave her my signature smirk and turned to find our friends.

Jason and Piper were taking in the splendor of the city in the clouds. Hazel was attempting to not be sick, and Frank was doing his best to comfort her while Leo absentmindedly fiddled with some sort of device he had pulled out of his tool belt. Was that an astrolabe? Something about Leo's melancholy appearance prompted me to walk over to him. Wow. I used the word melancholy. Annabeth must be rubbing off on me. I wonder wh—Percy. Focus. Leo.

When Leo saw me he put the unfinished tool back into his tool belt and grinned, I guess he was trying to act naturally. I noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"What's up Leo?" After the words left my mouth I realized how lame they were. We just finished a war and now we're in the city of the gods. What else would be up?

"Not much Aquaman. How are ya?" Leo replied.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Was that an astrolabe I saw?"

Leo seemed shocked that I had noticed his project and paused, probably to decide whether to tell me about it or not. "Yeah, it was. I'm trying to fix it so that…" he trailed off.

"So that what? Why do you need an astrolabe if you have Festus for a navigation system?" I prompted.

Leo seemed to make the decision to tell me what it was for, and his normally cheerful eyes hardened a little. "So I can return someplace magical."

All at once the story that Piper had told me about his disappearance clicked into place. "Ogygia." I breathed. But that didn't make any sense… I had made the gods promise to release Calypso at the end of the second Titan war.

Leo looked like he had been slapped. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone about…" he looked down, "her."

"Piper told me the story about when you disappeared, and all of a sudden it made sense. What happened? I told the gods to release her!" I muttered.

Leo didn't get a chance to reply before Zeus called out to all of the demigods.

"Heroes! If you need medical attention, please go to the Apollo tent over there." He pointed to the "tent" that was the size of the Big House back at camp. "But first, we would like the Seven, Renya, and Nico to come to the throne room for a council in five minutes." Zeus flashed out with a crackle of thunder.

"I don't know. I just landed on the island and she was there. Maybe we can ask them about her in the council." Leo finally replied.

I nodded to him and walked back towards Annabeth who was talking with Piper.

"- and I designed that temple for Hestia right over there…" Annabeth pointed to a building several yards away from us, "I was planning to do one for Artemis next to it but…" She trailed off disappointedly.

When I reached them, I slipped my hand into Annabeth's and pulled her in the direction of the throne room. "Come on, Wise Girl. You can tell Piper more about Olympus later." I squared my shoulders towards our destination at the top of the hill. "But first, we have a council to attend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Finally some much requested Reynico in this chapter. Just to let you know, for my intents and purposes, Nico will have never been gay in this story. Don't freak out, I'm totally okay with Nico being gay, but it's easier for me to write about him being with a girl if he was never gay. Okay? Okay.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nico POV**

To say I was surprised by being called to the throne room with the Seven (seriously, the Seven, the most powerful demigods of the age) and Reyna at the same time would be an understatement.

Sure, I know I'm pretty powerful, being a child of the Big Three will do that to a person, but all Reyna and I did was stop a bunch of teenagers from killing each other. Not destroy Mother Earth and her army of bloodthirsty demons. Yeah, we helped at the end, but seriously!? It gave me a head rush.

Reyna and I started walking towards the throne room. Is it wrong that I was more nervous now, going to see a bunch of ultra-powerful gods who may or may not be in a good mood, than I was in the battle half and hour ago? Probably. Before I could stop myself, I slipped my hand into Reyna's. She gave me a look that said, "Seriously, we're going to do this now?" but I knew her well enough to see the happiness in her eyes.

As we walked up to the throne room with everyone else, I took some time to think about Reyna and I. Were we a couple now? We hadn't kissed yet, even though I wanted to. Uh oh. What if she thinks I don't like her? Friends hold hands sometimes right? I don't want to be just friends. Quickly, I pressed a small kiss on her cheek. I saw her try to hold back a smile, but it slipped through. She squeezed my hand. Thank the gods. That means we're more than friends right? She likes me right?

I would ask Aphrodite later. Oh my gods, I did NOT just think that. Me. Nico. The dark, moody, creepy, Son of Hades. I did NOT just plan to have a conversation about my love life with Aphrodite. The happy-go-lucky, squealing, pink-loving, Goddess of Love. Gods, what happened to me? _Reyna happened_, a small voice in the back of my head replied. Great. Now I _know_ I'm crazy.

I shook my head in disbelief and kept walking. Somewhere up ahead, I heard Percy and Annabeth arguing quietly. They had the weirdest way of flirting I had ever seen, but it obviously worked for them. Annabeth seemed to win the argument. She almost always did, but Percy grinned and gave her a quick kiss anyway.

Frank and Hazel were behind them. Frank had his arm tightly wrapped around Hazel. I used to have doubts about that kid, he was dating my sister after all, but he really was the best person for my little sister. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and she gave him a small smile and leaned against him a little more.

Leo, Jason, and Piper were behind them. Jason was controlling the wind so that they would swirl around Piper and blow all of her hair into her face. She would respond by charmspeaking him into doing something ridiculous, like skipping while singing the Barbie song. Both of them were cracking up and Leo looked happier than I had seen him in a long time, but still not his usual cheerful self.

Not for the first time, I wondered what was wrong. But I dismissed the thought, that was his business. I had always hated it when people had tried to cheer me up. Until Reyna at least. She couldn't really do anything that I hated. Crap. I'm getting sappy again. Oh well…

Finally, we reached the throne room. The gods were already there and the air was tense, like there had just been an argument. Poseidon and Athena both looked furious, which was weird because they never agreed about anything. When they noticed that we were all here, they started clapping. Pretty soon, it turned into a full out standing ovation. I couldn't help but blush, which made Reyna laugh at me.

Zeus finally held up his hands for silence. "Congratulations Heroes! We have won the war with Gaea." He continued talking about our bravery and the bravery of the gods. I'm pretty sure it was almost exactly like the speech he gave at the end of the second Titan war. Finally he stopped and looked at us again.

"You all have proven yourselves beyond our wildest imaginations. It is only right that we reward you for your great deeds. All of you will have one wish from the gods. You can wish for anything, as long as it is within our power. At the end of this ceremony, we will have an additional gift for you.

At the mention of this surprise gift, several of the gods looked angry again, but they quickly hid their emotions.

"We will start with the Romans." Zeus announced. "First, Jason Grace, my son."

**Sorry of Nico is a bit OOC, I'm kind of trying to show that he is more cheerful than he used to be (Thanks Reyna), more like the kid he was at the beginning of TTC. And that he is a little confused and oblivious about his new relationship with Reyna. Maybe it runs in the family (cough Percy cough). Let me know if he is too OOC and how you would change him in this story. I promise, I'll take your advice into consideration.**

**Left you guys with a little bit of a cliffie! Next chapter will be in Jason's POV. Stay awesome people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me start off by saying how sorry I am… I haven't updated in over a month. I have been incredibly busy with volleyball, school, and vacations; it's insane. Hopefully this next chapter will make up for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jason POV**

As Zeus was giving his speech about the bravery of the gods and their children, I couldn't help feeling lucky. We had made it. Although I was still a little resentful towards Juno for ripping me out of my old life with no warning, I was thankful for the results. Piper is the best thing that has every happened to me and Leo is an amazing friend. I would have never met them or any of the others if Juno hadn't put her crazy plan into action. Now we are standing on Olympus, the home of the gods, being rewarded as the greatest heroes in modern times.

I snapped back to reality as my father concluded his speech… "—you can wish for anything, as long as it is within our power. At the end of this ceremony, we will have an additional gift for you. We will start with the Romans." he finished. "First, Jason Grace, my son."

There was another small round of applause for me as I looked around at my friends. Piper squeezed my hand and Leo gave me a thumbs-up. I took a couple of steps forward, towards the council, and bowed to my father. There were a few moments of silence as I thought about what I wanted from the all-powerful gods of Olympus. Finally, I made my decision and began to speak.

"I would like—" I faltered as I thought about how to phrase my request. "I am honored by your gift. Thank you. It took me a bit of debating to figure out what to ask of you, but I have made my decision. I was raised a Roman demigod. I was taken from my family at the age of 2 and trained by wolves and the legion. But now, after spending so much time among the Greeks, I no longer see myself as fully Roman. During our journey, I spent a lot of time debating who I am. Was I the focused, disciplined, and aloof Roman praetor that I was when I left? Or was I the cheerful, laid-back, and friendly Greek camper I became? My conclusion is that I am a combination of the two."

I paused in my speech and looked around. Piper was smiling at me, but looking a little nervous. Annabeth was murmuring quietly to Reyna and Percy seemed to be paying a lot of attention to what I was saying. Leo was tinkering with something out of his toolbelt while Frank and Hazel stood silently, watching the gods. I continued with my speech.

"Both camps have become my home, and now I don't know which to choose. My wish is that I don't have to. I wish for a portal of some sort to be erected between the camps, so that we can interact with each other and travel to the other camp at will." I finished my request and silence spread throughout the room. I was very nervous throughout the entire speech. Now, I watched the gods' reactions. Zeus changed to his Roman form. Jupiter remained quiet, watching. His face was expressionless, but I thought I could see some pride sparkling in his sky blue eyes. Percy's father Poseidon flickered to his Roman form and back again. He winked at me good-naturedly and turned his attention back to his son, who he studied worriedly. I turned my attention back to my father as he began to speak.

"Very well my son. Your wish shall be granted. Thank you again for your selfless service. You have made me proud." Jupiter gave me a small smile. He looked a little embarrassed at showing emotion in front of everyone, and he quickly cleared his expression. I grinned back quickly and returned to my friends.

Piper looked relieved and happier than I've ever seen her. When I got to her she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. My brain seemed to short-circuit and I forgot how to breathe. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. When we pulled apart we both grinned. "I love you Piper." I whispered in her ear. She pecked me on the cheek and smiled.

"Love you too Sparky. You were making me nervous, with all of that talk about being a Roman at heart. I thought you would leave me." She trailed off nervously at the end, her smile fading.

"I'll never leave you Pipes. Promise." I replied earnestly. She blushed and looked down, but a genuine smile spread across her face.

We walked back to the rest of our friends together, content that for now, we wouldn't have to be apart.

**Okay, so that's the end. Hope it was okay, sorry again that it took so long. Next chapter will be Hazel's POV.**


End file.
